Minfect
Minfect is the Mutating Complien. It belongs to the Plain Element. It grows into Escatation, which grows into Nukent or misgrows into Destructent Appearance Minfect is a small Complien with sickly green skin. These Compliens have a face with large, weary eyes, no mouth, and a body with two arms, one of which is horribly mutated, the other which is hidden under its coat. The coat of these Compliens is black in color, and comes with a hood to cover their head. underneath the hood, a Minfect may have more mutations, though it isn't definite whether or not they will. Minfects are on average approximately 68 centimeters tall, or approximately 2'2". The mutations Minfects have vary between species, but they will always have one grossly misshapen arm which tears through the side of their jacket. The jacket is removable, though Minfects do come with it either upon birth, or upon being synthesized, as were the first Minfects. Information Minfects were synthesized in laboratories shortly after the discovery of the Nuclear Element. They were created to see the effects of radiation on more basic Compliens. While scientists had discovered Plain element Compliens were effective against radiation on many instances, large enough doses of radiation could cause severe harm to just about any Complien. These tests continued for months, but the ethics of these tests were constantly questioned until scientists decided to release these Compliens into the wild, each member of their species with various unstable mutations. Unfortunately, Minfects were synthesized with fairly high sapience, so each and every day of their lives is often highly uncomfortable, or even miserable. As Minfects grow into higher forms, the mutations only increase. Some Escatations, in fact, become so unstable that their body collapses, and they misgrow into Destructent. Many Minfects attempt to avoid nuclear plants, hoping that they'll never grow. However, some power-seeking Minfects often end up near locations of heavy nuclear activity, hoping that they will make themselves more powerful. While being near a nuclear plant does allow the growth from Minfect to Escatation run more smoothly, it should be noted that if exposed for too long, they will grow into Destructent rather than Nukent. It should be noted every single Minfect is born with the mutations they have, since their grown forms retain the instability started with Minfect itself. While Minfects have various mutations, under the proper conditions, interacting with a Minfect is mostly harmless. Some other Compliens will try to spend lots of time with Minfects, hoping to make their lives feel better, and oftentimes, these species will at least get some joy due to it. Compliens must be careful, since there is a small chance that a Minfect may spread the nuclear poisoning, but these threats are typically quite low. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Minfect here. Origin Some insights on Minfect's origins. Name Minfect is derived from miniature and infect, regarding its slight infections. Design Minfect is meant to be human-like in design, with the arm appearing mutated. Trivia *Minfect was one of the first Compliens conceived after the addition of the Nuclear element, even if not belonging to that element itself. Category:Compliens Category:Plain Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Artificial Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Created in 2016